1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter test apparatus which tests an inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various methods for testing inverters are known.
For example, one method is to test an inverter by connecting an alternating-current (AC) power supply to an AC side of the inverter to be tested. Also, in a method of testing a self-commutated converter in which a reactor is connected to a load side of a single-phase inverter, there is a disclosure that an arbitrary phase of the single-phase inverter is set to be a switching state in a predetermined operational state, and a phase and an amplitude are adjusted such that a phase of a current of the remaining phase becomes −180° to 180° with respect to a voltage of the aforementioned arbitrary phase (refer to Patent Literature 1).
However, if an AC power supply is connected to the AC side of the inverter, costs required for a test apparatus will increase. Further, if an AC power supply is not connected to the AC side of the inverter, it becomes difficult to test the inverter under a normal energization condition. For example, in the aforementioned test method, a test will be conducted under a special energization condition that one of two legs which constitute a power conversion circuit works as a power running side, and the other leg works as a regeneration side.